Threads of Fate
by Nonumaru
Summary: When those green eyes begged him to stay, all he did was look away. For he knew, on that special day, the threads of fate would bind and take him back her way. SasuSaku


I don't own Naruto in any way, shape or form. I'm just a fan of the series.

Hey peeps out there in fanfic land. My name is Nonumaru. After thinking through some story ideas the other day, I thought this one would suffice for a good story. The song Addiction by Medina inspired me a little too. Enjoy, read and review always!

Threads of Fate

When those green eyes begged him to stay, all he did was look away. For he knew, that on a special day, the threads of fate would bind and take him back her way.

* * *

Sakura Haruno was 13 years old when Sasuke Uchiha left her. The wide-eyed and fearful girl was knocked out unconscious and laid on a bench to suffer in loneliness.

However, four years have passed and she is definitely not the girl she used to be. Through the years of vigorous training with Tsunade she has toughed up tremendously.

"Eek! What the hell is that spider doing on my paperwork?"

Well, sort of.

SLAM! The pink haired kunoichi's hand sent the pest to its death. She sighed, from the stress of not only being scared, but of the long day ahead of her. "Dammit Naruto! Grow up a little would ya."

Naruto, who had a comfortable perch on her office windowsill smiled effortlessly. "Aww come on Sakura-chan. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here. It is a hospital after all."

"Don't stereotype hospitals," Sakura huffed, sending a glare his way, "Working here does have its bonuses."

"Yeah, like what?" the blonde prodded.

"Umm well-" she began, he cut her off.

"See, what did I tell ya. This place is dark and dreary and you need a change of wavelength. I know what you need."

"What?" Sakura deadpanned.

"A VACATION!" he exclaimed, index finger in the air in proclamation.

"You're mad."

"So sad Sakura."

"I always knew you needed to go the mental ward to get you checked you out. They have a profile on you. I'm sure they'd be happy to have you come take a gander."

Naruto ruffled his hair, "You know, Tsunade agreed with me." His face was serious. "Do you see that pile of paperwork in front of your desk."

"Haha, do I see it? Baka, the fucking pile is like 3 feet tall!"

He laughed, "Silly, it looks like a pile of paperwork, but take a look at it."

Sakura took a page off of its perch from the top of the pile, all the while glaring at her friend. When she took peek she found it to be blank. "What the hell?" It was not only that page though, all of the pages were blank she found.

"What kind of messed up joke is this?"

Naruto face palmed, "Hey it's not a joke, Tsunade wants you to have a vacation that's all. Just a week is all. You can go anywhere you want to Sakura, enjoy life a little."

The kunoichi placed the paper back on her desk. "Alright then. If a vacation is what she wants me to do, I'll take advantage of this opportunity."

After a pause, she added, "Thanks Naruto."

She was talking to air, for he was already gone.

* * *

That night Tsunade sat down at her desk, finally finished with her work as hokage for the day. She did as she usually did, took out a bottle of sake from the lowest desk drawer and two matching cups. Opening the bottle, she looked inside of it and sighed. "Only half is left," she thought, "I need to get Shizune out to the store for some more."

Once she got comfortable, she poured some into the two cups in front of her. After a drink, her eyes graced a small box at the edge of her desk. With a soft and tender hold, she lifted the box in her hands. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Jiraiya, since this box has opened."

The only answer she got was a gust of wind that ruffled the leaves of the surrounding trees. "Every since Sasuke left the village-"

As if on queue, the box opened with a blinding green light. A shining glass-like orb rose from the center. "The time is almost here." spoke the oracle. "To shed a not so fearful tear. For he is coming back to listen, coming back to bravely hear what others will say against him."

The box abruptly closed. The light vanished. Tsunade fell to the ground and fainted.

At the same moment, Sakura woke with a start, a searing pain in her ankle. It felt as if a pinpoint needle was stabbing itself into her flesh and drawing a line, ever so slowly.

"W-what's happening!" she screamed, grappling at her leg. After a few moments of writhing in agony, the pain subsided. The needle like presence she felt was gone. However, a shadow was left in its wake. It was of an old man with grey hair and a beard that grazed his chest. He was garbed in pitch black. In his hands he carried a needle and a red spool of thread.

* * *

So did you like it? Should I continue? Please give me your feedback. :) I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. Until next time…. ~Nonumaru


End file.
